Dreaming of You
by Anonymous Latina
Summary: "So, I wait for the day and the courage to say, How much I love you" What will happen? Read & Find Out... ONESHOT!


Hey Guys, Anonymous Latina here kickin' it Romantic Sty-O

**I do not own Hey Arnold  
><strong>**I do now own this wonderful song by Selena Quintanilla**

"My 6 th fanfic... Woo Hooo"

Enjoy...

**DREAMING OF YOU**

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping,  
>I'd stay up and think of you<strong>

_1:00am, I smiled again another night thinking of you...The One Person that has ever made me feel this way_

**And I'd wish on a star  
><strong>**That somewhere you are thinking of me too**

_And, how I wish upon that bright star that shines above, the same bright star that leaves me a reminder of your eyes...Will you ever think of me?_

**Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
><strong>**Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight**

_I begin to walk back inside, Tomorrow will be another day, even if I don't mean anything to you, I still look forward to it, because it's another day... Another day I get to spend near you_

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, Then here in my room,  
><strong>**Dreaming about you and me**

_You and Me? Could it ever be?  
>I've had these feelings for too long, and all I have are these dreams, these vivid dreams that give me hope<em>

**Wonder if you even see me  
><strong>**And I wonder if you know I'm there  
><strong>**If you looked in my eyes  
><strong>**Would you see what's inside?  
><strong>**Would you even care?**

_I've known you almost my whole life,_  
><em>16 years, and you've never looked at me, the way you look at others?...<em>  
><em>And everytime I look deeply into your eyes, I always see them looking back at me differently<em>  
><em>Would you ever Notice me?<em>  
><em>Would you ever Notice my feelings for you?<em>  
><em>Do even care?<em>

**I just wanna hold you close  
><strong>**But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
><strong>**So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
><strong>**How much I love you (Yes, I do)**

_I Love You! Will you Ever love me?  
><em>_Why am I so afraid of this feeling?_

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
><strong>**Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
><strong>**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
><strong>**Then here in my room,  
><strong>**Dreaming about you and me**

_1:00am, I just hung up the phone with you, I smiled again another night of me being in love with you_

**Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you  
><strong>**Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin**

_And I let my heart speak again, I had this desire in me to step out into the warm night, and just stare.. Stare at the same bight shining star above_

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
><strong>**I'd stay up and think of you  
><strong>**And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
><strong>**And said, "I love you; I love you too"**

_Helga, I smiled again, The beautiful Name that makes my heart skip a beat,_  
><em>Today I built up the courage,<br>__It was a risk that I was willing to take_  
><em>Still can't believe you agreed to meet me at Tina Park.<em>  
><em>With no plans and no lines, I just let my heart speak what I feel<em>  
><em>And not too long after, Your heart spoke to me even louder<em>

You did look at me differently you truly did.

_I never would of thought... Helga G. Pataki in love with me?_  
><em>Me, the Football-Head that for some unexplainable reason you gave negative attention to?<em>

**Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
><strong>**Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
><strong>**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
><strong>**Then here in my room,  
><strong>**Dreaming with you endlessly...**

_I take one last look upon the bright star that loves to meet me every night  
>"Until tomorrow, I will always Love You... Good Night Helga"<em>

_**Not too far... a few blocks away, In the Pataki residence stood none other than Helga looking up at the star that shone above, though the open widow  
>"I will always Love You... Good Night Arnold my Love"<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN:

Hope you Guyz Enjoyed it! Don't forget to...

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
